The Puppet Master
Hector Zambini aka The Puppet Master, was a kids show director and voice actor in his youth. Hector's first ever show he directed was a show called, Davey Puff & Friends, it starred a young boy named Davey who went on adventures with his friends, Counting Crow, Captain Carl, Paccino, Sir Teddy, Punchy, and Theresa; Hector was also the voice for all seven of these characters. The show was a complete success and made Hector a millionaire, for the next ten years; Hector would make money from merchandising and selling dvds. Eventually wanting to be more direct with his fans, Hector made dummies of all his characters and took them on the road as a traveling ventriloquist. During one of his shows, he signed an autograph for a young man named Hayder Stilts, who would become a ventriloquist of his own kind twenty years later. Wanting to go farther for an audience, Hector tried using Davey for adult stand up comedy, his act however failed and soon ruined his career. Retreating back to his caravan his puppets soon started talking to him, Davey was very upset that his career was over and told Hector to take up a life of crime, quickly reacting; Davey dragged Hector to an alley and robbed some of the people that watched the show. After realizing the success, Davey demanded Hector to help him take a life of crime, the other puppets agreed, but Sir Teddy and Theresa. who argued against it. In rage, Davey made Hector throw them in a wood chipper. Davey and the other four puppets soon made Hector their errand boy and made him carry them places to commit crime. Davey would soon hire a bunch of flunkies and start a mob where they would rob drug dealers and sell the drugs for three times as much. After becoming an official mob boss, Davey went under the name Mr. Puffs and Hector would be named The Puppet Master; together with the four other puppets they became big name drug lords. Hector would later be arrested by SPOM operatives when found drunk at a bar; in Darkgate Prison, it was discovered Hector had Multiple personality disorder and Paranoid schizophrenia, this means all the dummies that talk to Hector are all split personalities of Hector. Thanks to some flunkies, Hector would later escape and return to his caravan to serve his puppet masters. Personality Hector himself, is very docile and tends to be more of a friendly giant. Hector used to love the spotlight and pleasing children. Now he see's himself as an inferior person who must serve Davey. He is very cowardice and neurotic, he'll do whatever Dave says not to make him mad. Davey is very aggressive and manipulative, he uses Hector only as a means to an end. Davey became very revenge filled when he was booed from the stage and hated. Seeing himself as the ultimate icon, Davey will do anything to get back his show and earn the respect he thinks he deserves. Strengths and Weaknesses Hector himself has no fighting skills, but is a very good voice actor and talented ventriloquist. Each one of Hector's puppets has there own weapon and skills to use, Crow carries a scythe, Punchy a flamethrower, Carl a sniper, Paccino a Tommy Gun, and Davey carries a chainsaw or pistol. Without any of his puppets Hector has no fighting skill, just be worried of him using his size to overwhelm you. Likes and Dislikes Hector used to love entertaining children and bringing joy to family house holds. He also loved to preform ventriloquism more, seeing it as a fun interactive game with kids. Hector hates committing crimes, but feels he is in a corner of his life, where he feels like he has no choice. Hector hates to be despised by the public even more, but can't stand losing any of his puppets, especially Davey. Category:Human Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male